


Didn't anybody tell you? I'm the hero around here

by ganpicka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Final Fantasy XV AU, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Magic power, Oracle - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, awakening astrals, glaives - Freeform, important journey, lunyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganpicka/pseuds/ganpicka
Summary: After giving his life for the city of Imsomnia, Nyx thought he would never see Lunafreya again. However, the Judges and the Altars have given a new life and a new opportunity to the glaive Nyx Ulric. As if he had been born again, he will take care of the Oracle, denying his feelings for her, even if in the end he has to deliver her to her legitimate husband: Prince Noctis.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm translating this story with my sister's help, so I hope you understand well and like it because I've always been in love with this couple ♥

Imsomnia had fallen.

It was the only thing Nyx saw. They had been completely deceived by the Empire. That reception was only the prelude to an invasion. The calm before the storm. But the glaive could not imagine that they would have so many infiltrators, so many people who they believed to be comrades and allies who ended up betraying them. He knew that many of the glaives had felt betrayed to know the truce that Imsomnia was going to sign with Niflheim, but the truth was that they had always kept a grudge against the king since they were rescued from their homes. They were being attacked by the Empire and, on behalf of their affinity with magic, they were given another chance. They saw themselves as rats that had been saved only because their affinity with magic, as tools that were used by that monarchy, but the king had given them a home, a purpose, a place to return to. Or at least Nyx felt that way towards King Regis. His mother and sister had died without him being able to do anything; he had felt helpless and frustrated because he was not strong enough, and, when they gave him that opportunity, he abandoned everything he knew to attend Imsomnia, to be educated, to live again despite the ghosts that haunted him.  

And suddenly, the Glaives had turned against their brothers. It had been discovered that they were on the side of Niflheim. Even one of the greatest generals, Drautos, was uncovered as General Glauca of the Empire. The same man that produced the fall of Tenebrae twelve years ago. Everything had turned black on a day when they were supposed to celebrate. The negotiation of peace between both nations, the next wedding of Prince Noctis with the lady Lunafreya.

And none of that had happened.

King Regis had died before his eyes, and although he himself had forced them to leave, if it had not been for Lady Lunafreya, he would have entered into battle with that traitor. But Nyx had the mission to protect the Seal and the Oracle. He had to get out of there and keep hope safe. It did not take him long to lose the powers that the king had granted him, with which he had such skill and for which he was known as the hero of Imsomnia.

He was a simple human who had to save the key to the royalty of Lucis and the person who served as an enclave with the Altars. How could he do it? He could still use his strength and physical ability, but that did not work against the Daemons and an enemy like Glauca. The solution was easy, he needed his powers again. When the end was near, when his body was dying from the bullets he had received and the general was in front of him, brandishing his sword, he glimpsed the intentions of Lady Lunafreya at his side. They had already seen what had happened to people who were not worthy. They had seen him with Ravus, they had seen him with Douche. Both had begun to burn for being unworthy, for not belonging to the Lucian house and trying to occupy those powers. On the other hand, something was stirred in the heart of the glaive. He didn't want that woman to burn. Her determination, her strength, had managed to reach the cold heart of that man. He wanted her to go on, to keep living, and if he had to put his life at stake instead of her wasting it, he would. Because if some feeling had been born inside his heart for that woman, he preferred that she die with him, at that moment. Because he didn't want to suffer later for feelings that were not allowed. Although he knew it could be his death, Nyx took the ring that served as Seal from the lady's hands and placed it on his own finger. Immediately, he felt time stop around him. 

The sword that fell on them stopped, about to touch the woman. 

Then darkness enveloped him and, little by little, figures full of light were forged in front of him. The kings of the past of the Lucian house stood in darkness including King Regis, recently deceased. As expected, they didn't think to bestow those gifts on someone strange. To someone unworthy. Serious, shrill voices echoed in his head, as he felt his body burn inside. Everyone differed from granting him those gifts because he didn't belong to the blood of the lineage, but finally, perhaps because of the intervention of King Regis, perhaps because of his courage, they gave him an opportunity. An opportunity in exchange for his life. Before dawn he should have finished with his enemies, because then he would disappear. When that darkness disappeared, he rejected the alien attack with his magic, recently returned. He came back to reality. Nyx returned the ring to the lady, who looked at him with a look of fear and concern, since she knew he shouldn't be alive. And if he was, it wouldn't be long before he died. That's how those powers worked. Despite it, they had returned and he felt even more powerful. He entrusted the mission to protect that woman to his friend and brother Libertus because he couldn't leave from there. He had to fight and, although he wanted to say goodbye to the woman, as he also saw in her eyes, he thought it was better that way. He didn't like farewells, he was pretty bad at them. An arduous battle began against Glauca and the Daemons, helped in a strange way by the ancient protective statues of the city. At that point, the world threw at him. 

The city, which had once been so beautiful, was now in ruins. Nyx felt his home disappear, just as it had happened with Galahad, and he felt even more angry. When the battle was over, Nyx felt life escape between her fingers. His arms and face were traversed by gaps, as if he were going to break like glass. To vanish like ashes. He felt his body burn, and the the last thing he asked the heavens as he watched the dawn was a good reign for the young king and the survival of Lady Lunafreya. His eyes were covered with black and all he could hear were voices that he couldn't understand, until a prayer reached his ears. And that was the last thing he heard. 

What happened with Nyx Ulric? And with the lady Lunafreya? Only the Judges designate who is worthy or not to carry their gifts. But what would happen if that person, for the first time in centuries, didn't have royal blood?

It would be something crazy without a doubt, but the designs of Heaven often have no place in the human mind.

Although he thought he was dead, Nyx listened to his own thoughts, voices. Would that be the beyond? Would he remember his life until eternity? He could not stop reviewing what he had done that night.

Why had he risked his life? Why had he put on that ring that would bring him death? It was not something he thought too much about. He saw Lady Lunafreya desperate, moving her trembling hands to put on that ring and he snatched it away. She had no hope, her last chance was to appeal to the kindness of the ancient kings, but Nyx knew they wouldn't show kindness even to the Oracle. Either way he didn't snatch that ring because she was the Oracle, but because it was her. A young lady, fragile but strong at the same time, who wanted to carry on her shoulders the weight of the whole world.

Nyx had accepted his death, thinking that he had been able to do something for that kingdom and for its future salvation.

But he woke up drowned and scared, as if he had been plucked from the claws of death and that it was a sin that he was there, among the living. His eyes saw nothing and his body felt sore, broken, as if he were going to take a step, it would begin to break. He was in a cave, dark and cold; his eyes began to settle into that darkness and his ragged breathing calmed down. His head hammered as if he had the worst of hangovers.

"What happened?" He Asked, to the nothingness, since it seemed to be no one there. His memories were blurred and when he heard a noise approaching, he wanted to take his weapons instinctively but they were not there. Whoever lurked in the dark, he was at its mercy, without weapons and without force. However, his body seemed to relax when he saw those deep blue eyes looked at him with concern, that blond hair waving in the darkness of the place. "Princess" He whispered.

**

Lunafreya thought she was going to die. That both were going to die. She still felt the desperation of that moment, when the ring was her only way out. She didn't understand how Nyx had survived that, but she felt that his life wouldn't last much longer. Many hours had passed and she didn't understand yet how Nyx came out alive from that , or why they had given him those gifts. But she had to admit that her heart felt some relief.

She was almost forced to escape that glaive, Libertus, when from a distance she saw a great Daemon fall and the combat ceased. The sun was already over the horizon and although it cost her, she could convince the man to turn the car around and come back for Nyx. His friend was also worried, she could notice, not quite sure that he would come out alive from there and fulfill that promise they had made. He also wanted to see his brother again.

When they arrived at the battle site they only saw ruins and death, the body of Glauca on one side and a few meters on the other on a promontory of stones, the body of the glaive in a lamentable state. His pulse was weak, his breathing was minimal. Lady Lunafreya begged the gods, the Altars, to allow that man, brave and given to his homeland, to live a little longer. Wasn't it worthy to give your life for others? Lunafreya saw no more dignity than that. She prayed as much as she could while her hands were placed on the glaive's chest, trying to heal his deep wounds. However, it did not seem like she could stop that detonation from inside, which caused the flames to burn him to death. Tears produced by anguish and despair emerged from the eyes of the lady and her companion. But she didn't stop begging. Suddenly, Nyx's wounds stopped emitting that strange light, burning, and the body stabilized. However, the glaive's breathing was still weak, same as his pulse. He could die at any time. Libertus carefully carried him in the back of the car, where the lady stayed with him, laying his head on her lap and stroking his hair, dedicating part of the trip to the healing of his body.

It was thus that after hours, they were able to leave the city and found themselves in the middle of nowhere; an underground cave free of Daemons and well hidden. Later, Libertus had left the car far away, to evade being tracked down, and he went to look for water from a nearby stream. The lady didn't have that kind of strength, and, in addition, she was more than entrusted to the healing of the glaive, even at the cost of her own resistance and health. Why did she try so desperately? He had saved her life, she had to do the same.

Nyx had fallen at dawn, and it had been hours since the night had fallen. Lunafreya was beginning to fear that he would never wake up. However, a sound alerted her. At first she thought that Libertus would have returned, but the sound was closer and he discovered that Nyx had awakened. She approached him, raising her hands in peace, seeing that he was confused and looking for his weapons. They had arranged him as well as possible in that cave where they had found refuge. She came to his side, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Nyx." She whispered and stroked the man's shoulder lightly. "For the moment we are safe, Libertus is taking care of everything." Her voice was low, without wanting to raise it. She was happy to have seen him wake up but now she felt even more uncertain about what would happen to them. "Rest, your body and your mind have gone through a lot"

She was dying to ask him what had happened, what he had felt, if there was any explanation he could give to her. But it was not the time. It was more important that he recover soon and well. He seemed sore, so she wanted him to rest as much as possible, without physical or mental charges.

"What do I do here? I .." Nyx squeezed her temple lightly, noticing his mind really tired. He looked up at his arm, which during the battle had been consumed, burning, ready to disappear. His skin still had a grayish tone, but there were clearer areas, maybe with time it would disappear. However there were deep scars that ran from the wrist to the shoulder, perhaps also by the face and the rest of the body; the marks that showed that he had been about to collapse. Nyx stroked them lightly ; it was not new for him to have scars, but those seemed especially horrifying.  Memories of hard moments. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, the slightest movement hurt.

"They would take my life, that was the deal. What made them change their minds?" He sighed deeply, almost speaking to himself, not understanding what it had happened at all. Had King Regis supported him? Nyx raised her tired gaze to the lady in front of him, who seemed to glow a certain light even in that darkness. He had had that impression since he had known her.

"Are you ok? You should also rest." He advised. She had gone through a great stress, always worried about her duty and her destiny, he couldn't forget that desperate need to put on the ring she saw in her. What point was she willing to reach? "Where are we?" He asked, in a low voice, with his gaze fixed on the opposite. His life had been returned to him, and he didn't know why. Would it be that the kings of yesteryear saw something in his destiny?

Lady Lunafreya was confused by what she heard from the glaive, how could she not? After all, she hadn't seen what he did. She wondered if that would negatively affect not only the body of the glaive, but also his mind. The blonde nodded slightly with a soft smile on her lips, although it was not so true that she was okay, she didn't want him to worry about her. After all, she had been his responsibility back in Imsomnia, would he still think of her as someone to protect now that the king had died and Imsomnia was destroyed?  "I'm just a little tired, I hadn't healed anyone for a long time." _And your body was deeply hurt_ , she thought to herself. Although she had been able to heal most of his wounds, others were still there, his skin was still gray from the burning process and those deep scars didn't disappear. "I don't know, but according to Libertus we are safe down here." She said, answering his question without being too sure of where they were. She wondered whether or not were they close to Imsomnia. When night fell, they had gone into the first safe place they had found, because the nights were dangerous, and they could barely see where they were going.

The girl's body trembled slightly. At last the tension of her body was detached from her, anguished by the death of that man. Lonely tears came out of her eyes and she felt herself being watched by Nyx's clear eyes. Her eyes connected to the opposites and she shuddered slightly as she felt the glaive's rough fingers brushing her cheek, removing those tears from her skin. "You must not cry, Lady Lunafreya." He said, in a low voice, without withdrawing that intense look or his hand, from her face. The woman's heart seemed to beat slightly faster, feeling guilty for it. "I'm glad you're still alive." She confessed, laying her hand on the opposite, in an almost unconscious act. A soft smile settled on her lips, slightly infecting the glaive.

With both hearts  filled  with feelings arising that shouldn't exist, both try to survive in a world where nobody wants them alive.


	2. Secret promise

Libertus didn't take long to arrive after Nyx's awakening. His arrival made the proximity they had disappear, turning themselves distant and quiet. They didn’t want Libertus to notice something strange, but they felt strange with that behaviour too. When he saw Nyx, Libertus left the things he carried and run to hug his brother, and later they shared a firm squeeze. Both of them were smiling. “I’m glad to see you again, brother” Libertus said, visibly excited to see him out of that long sleep. Nyx smiled before leaning again in the wall of the cave that at the time was the most comfortable thing in the world even though he knew it was not.

After eating something, that Nyx struggled to eat because of Lady Lunafreya's concern, they got themselves ready to have a conversation that couldn’t wait longer.

“Tell me what happened after my battle ended” almost ordered Nyx. The other glaive seated near him; they have been in worst places but the young lady by his side felt out of place. They almost felt guilty for having her there, but they have no more options. “While we were leaving Imsomnia we saw how the daemons fell and the light beams of your battle with Glauca ceased. We had to return to look for you” Libertus explained, although he knew that his comrade wouldn’t be pleased  with that. The major priority had always been the safety of lady Lunafreya. Nyx's accusing look was fixed on him and Libertus frowned. 

“Don’t look at me like this man, she convinced me” He pointed to the princess. Lunafreya cross her eyes with Nyx and he turned his gaze away, embarrassed. “I had a feeling” She whispered. A silence came over that revelation and Nyx sighed slightly. “Thanks for coming back, I wouldn’t have survived without you.” He thanked. Libertus gave a slight laugh in the air, unaccustomed to his partner's thanks, as it was always he who saved others and not the other way around.”It's nothing brother. It's okay that you owe me some after so many years” Nyx smiled at him and nodded, no matter how much he returned Libertus he would never pay that debt. However, Nyx knew he would not escape explaining everything that had happened to him. He knew it when he heard the woman's voice. 

“I don’t understand what happened, Nyx” Lunafreya said, with an implicit question in that phrase. Nyx looked at her for a moment and then focused her gaze in the darkness of the cave. “When I put the ring on everything stopped. The judges considered me unworthy but finally they gave me a chance. I think it was thanks to King Regis" He said, pensive and partly hurt to remember his death. He directed a glance at the lady, knowing that she always had a good relationship with the king. 

"They asked me one of your lives in return. And I gave mine" He concluded, after a brief silence. He never thought about sacrificing his brother or the Oracle. He couldn't do it and he knew that his life was worth nothing. "The judges gave me until dawn and my life would be charged. When I lost consciousness I thought I heard their voices..  but not only that, there was another that sounded more like a plea " He whispered and his gaze turned again, mysterious, towards the blonde. He believed that the voice belonged to lady Lunafreya, but he didn't want to say it. "The next thing I remember is waking up here. I don't understand why they forgave my life."He said. His powers had been taken away again but they had given him a new life. He only had to know what to do with  it . Lady Lunafreya looked confused, not fully understanding what had happened. 

Could her voice have saved him?

The days passed in that cave, with Libertus going out on expeditions to hunt down something to lay on their stomachs, firewood and some water. At night they found difficult to light a fire and they also feared to alert some kind of enemy with light and smoke, but they had to warm up somehow. From what Libertus told them, now Niflheim dominated everything and the appearance of Daemons was increasing. Even if he asked, he was unable to gather information about Prince Noctis. Nobody had seen them, or if they did, they didn't recognize them. 

It seemed that Nyx was the only one who didn't know very well what to do after seeing Imsomnia destroyed. Libertus wanted to go back to Galahad, rebuild it, help these people even if they were being dominated by the Empire. For her part, Lady Lunafreya had a clear mission; she had to return that seal to the prince, safeguard his life, make him ascend the throne. Be his wife. 

But Nyx? He was just a warrior stripped of his powers, his family and his home. First Galahad, then Imsomnia.

Should he go back to Galahad with Libertus? Was that really what was meant for him? Those thoughts covered the mind of Nyx in the days that passed in that cave, while the lady took care of his healing and his body returned to normality. Those scars didn't disappear, giving a dark look to his body, although that really didn't matter to him too much. With the day of his departure and farewell already agreed, the night had fallen in that cave. A cold, wet night that made the lonely bodies of the traveling companions tremble. With each one separated at a moderate distance, they could almost hear the teeth chattering. Nyx couldn't sleep with everything around his head, and the cold didn't help much. 

The darkness had never bothered him, however, on that occasion, the roof of the cave, which he could barely see, overwhelmed him. When he turned to the side, he could see Lady Lunafreya turned on the same side, hunched over herself, her body trembling and her lips slightly bruised by the cold. Her eyes opened due to the noise of Nyx's movement. Silence reigned except for Libertus' light snores, which Nyx remembered perfectly from his missions abroad.

"Are you okay, Lady Lunafreya? " Nyx asked, seeing inevitably the mist rise between his lips, rising to nothingness. The woman's blue eyes focused on his and he felt something stir inside him, seeing her so fragile for something as miserable as the cold. That woman was not used to passing penalties. "I’m dead cold." The woman whispered, sincere, without desire nor forces to become the strong one. Nyx pursed his lips slightly. His partner's snoring was stable, he was deeply asleep despite the cold. He was an animal of customs. "You can approach, if you want. To give us warmth, I hope you understand" Nyx pointed out, not wanting her to misunderstand that. He felt somewhat embarrassed to say that, but after a brief silence, Lunafreya silently approached him, snuggling into his chest. 

Nyx felt agitated in a moment and felt his heart beat a little faster. The slight warmth of the woman's body hit him and he squinted. He wanted to surround her with his arms, but he didn't dare to touch that small body, so pure and full of light. 

They spent some time in silence, adjusting to the space they now shared, to the heat of the other. "Do you feel better?" He asked, to which he received only a slight nod, which he felt due to the closeness. He felt the woman's hand lightly grasp the cloth of the glaive's clothing, close to his chest. He could still feel a tremor in his body.

“Where would her highness go when we part?” He asked, still without sleep. The woman seemed to think about it for a few moments and then she was able to answer him. "I still don’t know. Maybe I'll go to Altissia, where I can find protection from Niflheim. There I may be able to find Noctis soon" She whispered. She didn‘t seem very sure of everything she said. Besides, how was that woman going to travel to such a distant land as Altissia?

"Are you not afraid to go alone?" The man asked, not wanting to show his concern for the woman. "I don't fear death, Nyx. I already told you" She commented, in a half-amused tone, remembering the circumstances in which she told him and how she jumped from that ship that was falling, in pursuit of her destiny. "Yes, you're right. If you keep doing that kind of crazy thing you will not last long" The man opined, with a slight smile. A silence came over them and Nyx thought, finding an idea that could be good or bad. 

"I'm a warrior without powers, without more strength than the one of my hands. Even so, I would like to accompany you and protect you from any evil" He whispered, in a solemn and respectful tone, enjoying that slight warmth. He felt as the lady raised her head towards him, meeting his gaze without difficulty. Her eyes expressed gratitude but her face seemed sad and worried. "It's not your fight Nyx, I wouldn't like you to run into any danger because of me" She commented, without being able to lower her eyes from the others. Nyx half smiled, amused. "It's still my duty to protect you, Lady Lunafreya. I made a promise to King Regis" He gave her a sweet smile, and she finally nodded, accepting the man to accompany her. 

She returned to accommodate her head on the glaive's chest, without have said the last word. "However, I have a condition"  She said, causing some curiosity and expectation in the glaive, which lowered his eyes a little to observe her. "You have to stop calling me lady, with Luna is fine. We are now traveling companions" She whispered, with a soft smile that Nyx couldn't see. The glaive gave a little laugh, not wanting to raise his voice much more and wake up Libertus. It would be a strange situation to explain; Libertus had spent most of his life with Nyx, first in Galahad, then in Imsomnia. He knew how to read him perfectly. And he would discover what he was not even able to admit yet. His feelings for that woman. "Okay, Luna" He said, and the woman felt a chill run through her skin, ruffling her hair, accelerating her heart. His name on Nyx's lips sounded too sweet.

Little by little, their eyes  closed , falling into the unconsciousness that the dream brought. Nyx finally had a purpose, and it was still the same as when he wanted to leave Imsomnia. Protect that woman. And he would do so even at the risk and cost of his own life.

The night passed quickly, though when Nyx opened his eyes it looked like he had slept for years. Lady Lunafreya was still in his arms, which in the middle of the night had surrounded the small body of the woman, drawing her towards him. For her part, the woman had also surrounded the man's waist and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply, wanting to calm down. 

Looking around, he saw that Libertus had already woke up; He had to explain where he would go, what he would do with his new opportunity. However, he didn't want to leave the warm side in that makeshift bed he had shared during the night with that woman, but he forced himself to do so. Gently, he removed the blonde's arms from him and escaped from her side, careful not to wake her. When he ascended from the cave, he saw his partner putting his things in a kind of backpack, preparing everything for his departure. When his friend saw him, he greeted him with a nod of his head, with a sly smile.

"My apologies, Mr. Hero, I didn't want to disturb the beautiful couple" He said, with a funny tone, making a slight bow. Nyx looked at him in a bad way and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, shut up now." He said, sitting on a nearby rock. The sun was high in the sky, the breeze was blowing softly. It would be a good day. But the voice of Libertus took him out of that reverie. "You know that woman is the fiancee of Prince Noctis,  don’t you? She's out of reach for the likes of us" He said, without looking at him, as he finished collecting his things. Libertus faced a harsh look from Nyx, which partly showed his guilt, because he knew that what his friend was saying was true. 

"Libertus, I've only helped her to sleep with heat, I don't.. " He said, wanting to say something like "I don't feel anything for her", but his brother interrupted him. "Come on Nyx, I know you. Nothing good will come out of those feelings." His friend told him, this time in a more serious way. Their eyes met, but this time Nyx was the first to deflect it, rubbing his face, confused. "I know, brother, I know." But in any case, he couldn't prevent those feelings from increasing. 

It was the curse he would have to live.


	3. The safest place

The farewell with Libertus was short, without tears or sorrow, but with promises to meet again and arrive in Galahad safe and sound. As he did once when he let them go in Imsomnia, Nyx didn’t return the promise but he nodded and smiled at his brother. His death was clearer when he received the gifts of the ancient kings, but he was sure that he would die anyway now that he didn’t have his powers. 

The only thing that moved him to move forward was the woman who stood at his side. He must protect her, with everything he had, at least until they reached the city of Altissia, where she could marry Prince Noctis and reign together.  
Although he intended to leave or die before seeing that. 

When peace was established, nothing would bind him to her side, nor would she need him at all. Before she got rid of his duty, he would go home. At least that was what he thought, but he would discover soon that things were much more complicated than a peace truce between two nations. But, could they consider that this peace agreement through marriage was still firm? 

Because he was sure that when the news of Imsomnia’s destruction and the death of his father came to Prince Noctis, all he would want to do was retaliate against Niflheim. He couldn’t blame him, he would do the same if he were in his situation.

Farewells done, they took different paths; Libertus marched towards Galahad, and Nyx and Lady Lunafreya towards the strait that would take them out from Imsomnia’s lands. For him it wasn’t difficult to spend long days walking, his missions used to be like this, and that forced them to spend a lot of time outdoors. But he was beginning to have some concern for the woman. 

The Princess of Tenebrae had live all her life among pieces of cotton, and despite that, she was a strong woman who didn’t mind danger. He could see how she didn’t complain in spite of how the road took a toll on her fragile feet, hurting them.

When they took him out of Imsomnia they had been able to use a car, but they had to leave it behind to evade being tracked down. Everything would have been easier if they had it, but he was beginning to realize that nothing on that trip would be. By the time the sun was low in the sky, Nyx began looking for a place to camp and rest that night. During his recovery, Libertus had been in charge of collecting some materials that could be useful in their trip, and they shared it out before parting ways. At least he could set up a tent to protect themselves from the wind and cold. When they could settle down he could worry about food and fire. But first, he had to find a suitable place, and soon, because he saw that the endurance of the woman decreased more and more. And the night was full of hungry Daemons. A while later, he was able to see strange shapes in a hill and he discovered a sanctuary.

When the Daemon’s presence had become unbearable, and the guilds of hunters had begun, the rumors were running and it was assured that the sanctuaries emitted an aura that was capable of frightening the strongest Daemons. If they had to survive until they reached the city of waters, it must be from sanctuary to sanctuary. “There is a sanctuary right there, it will be perfect to rest until tomorrow” he said to her. He hadn’t realized because of the concern to find a safe place, but the woman limped slightly and Nyx watched her strong face nod as if nothing was happening. With a sigh, due to the woman’s stubbornness, Nyx approached her and took her in his arms, carrying her delicate body, which he found warm and light.

“N-Nyx, what are you doing?” She said, more surprised than embarrassed. “If you keep on trying, we won’t get anywhere. You have to ask for help when you need it” He said with a slight tone of scolding implicit in his words.

He still had trouble not treating her like a princess or calling her by her name, but he was aware that it was the woman’s desire. She wanted a better relationship with him since they would share path and misadventures, but the glaive didn’t know if he wanted to get closer to her. Lunafreya seemed to accept the reprimand with total tranquillity and leaned on his chest, while the warrior walked without problems, as he was fully healed, to the promontory where the sanctuary was.

There were strange runes drawn on the ground, and wherever he looked he saw stones that shone with a light blue light, like those runes. Nyx, who knew nothing of such mystical things, saw a certain beauty in all that.

He hurried to set up the tent so that, before the sun came down, he could look for some unaware animal to use for dinner. He watched how the lady sat on the floor, watching the sunset distractedly; with that light, her beauty was highlighted even more, and Nyx couldn’t help looking glancing at her with that look that seemed so sad and that was hiding so much.  
When he finished his work, the glaive approached the Princess, crouching in front of her and bringing his hands to the shoes she was wearing. Before he could touch her, he raised his gaze to the other, asking for permission, and a simple nod was enough. He removed the shoes with extreme care, so as not to hurt her, and observed how her feet were swollen and injured. It would be difficult to follow the next day in that way.

“I have to leave for a moment. I’ll hunt something and go for firewood. Nothing can happen to you inside this place. Will you be fine?” The warrior asked, worried about leaving her alone even though she was safe from the Daemons. He didn’t think there was a soul in those places, and he didn’t want to take to long, but his heart was restless. “I’ll be fine Nyx. Be quick, the sun is about to fall” she granted him and he nodded, getting up from her side and taking what was necessary to gather and hunt. He collected multiple trunks, branches and stones to light a fire later, also found a couple of solitary rabbits, which he skinned before returning so that it wouldn’t result disgusting to the woman. Before starting his way back, he found a stream, from which he drank greedily and wiped his face. He also filled a couple of containers that served him as canteens, thinking that Lunafreya would also be thirsty.

His gaze fell on small plants that rested on the edge of the stream that he recognized after a few seconds. His mother had always stood out for her knowledge of botany and the healing properties of plants; knowledge that she tried to instill in her children and Nyx still remembered.

With a certain nostalgia, he collected a good portion of those plants, which when ground and turned into a pasty cream, could serve to calm swellings and pains. That could help the woman who waited for him, so he didn’t hesitate to take it away.

The sun was about to fall, the night was close, and the glaive had to run with all his strength, being stealthy at certain times because he already found minor Daemons in his way. When he finally reached the sanctuary again, he found the lady covered with one of the blankets they carried, prey to the cold that the night brought with it. Finding someone waiting for him, smiling at him as he came, made his heart beat a little faster

“I'm sorry for being late, but I've found water, food, and something that can help you with the pain” He commented, with a slight smile. That first day alone had been fruitful in terms of supplies, but he wasn’t very confident with the rest. 

Before leaving everything and beginning with the preparation of the medicine and food, he approached her and handed her the container of water, which she looked with renewed energy and drank greedily of it. The smile she put on afterward, as if it were a small girl, made him smile too.

Nyx sat down next to her, taking out all the pieces of wood, trunks and branches he had found and positioned them to create a good fire. It took a while to create a spark with the stones he had collected, but it finally caught on and both began to notice the warmth of the flames. Following that, Nyx began to grind the herbs with some water to create that cream. Lunafreya, at his side, looked at him intrigued.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Nyx could sense a certain curious tone in her voice. "I grind these herbs to create a kind of cream that will help the swelling and pain of your feet. They have medicinal properties” He told her while doing his work conscientiously. “I never thought you'd know about this kind of thing” She commented, with a slight smile.

Nyx remembered her mother again and how she taught him those things, even though the boy was more interested in going out and running with his friends and getting muddy when playing. Now he would give anything to have spent more time with her. “My mother taught it to me when I was young. She knew all kinds of plants with healing properties” He confessed, seeing how the mixture he was doing, had been completely uniform. “Well, let me put it on you” He said before asking the woman to move to a better position.

“Your mother must have been a great woman” Suddenly the blonde said, while she looked at him with a slight smile, leaning on the floor. Nyx looked at her, surprised slightly by those words, but thinking that they were completely the line of the blonde. “Yes, she was” He smiled. Remembering her in that way was better than blaming himself for her death, in that attack on Galahad, where he had also lost her sister, and with them, his entire family.

It didn't take long to place the cream on her feet and when he finished he washed up his own hands with some water. "Tomorrow you can wash and remove the cream, I hope that it reduces the pain" He commented. "Thank you very much, Nyx. For worrying about me, for everything. " Her words flooded his ears, sincere and grateful followed for a few seconds of silence. He felt that she thanked him for much more than for those cares and he felt moved, although, in part, he considered it his duty. 

Time passed quickly between banal conversations, while they dined and warmed up. Nyx was beginning to feel the heaviness in his muscles, and he thought that it would be even stronger in Lunafreya, so he offered her rest and helped her to get into the tent without stepping on the ground so as not to ruin the cures that he had done. He had put some blankets and something to support their heads there so that everything was more comfortable. 

The glaive put out the fire and kept all the things inside the tent, close to him so that they weren’t stolen from him and he lay on his back, looking at the darkness. That day they had to camp in that sanctuary, but they were already near the city of Leide, there they could opt for something better.

His gaze shifted slightly to the woman next to him, thinking that she wouldn’t endure too much traveling that way. If only he could earn some money they could sleep in a better place, or even rent chocobos, which traveled at a good speed and had good endurance. Nyx sighed lightly. “When we get to Leide I hope I could find some work as a hunter, although I'll have to do first with the fight mode” He commented, thinking about the near future. “So we could rest in a better place or have some vehicle" He said out loud.

Not having the powers of Lucis is hard, he thought. Although his priority as a warrior and protector was to seek the safety and comfort of the Oracle, he felt that his motives were more personal than professional. Inside his head resonated the words of his brother ‘She's out of reach for the likes of us’ ‘Nothing good will come out of those feelings’ And he cursed himself. Because he could not stop that and he felt helpless. Trying to remove those thoughts from his head he closed his eyes and abandoned himself to body and mental fatigue, to sleep and to everything that could never be. 

Despite the weariness she carried, Lunafreya still looked at the roof of that small tent, overwhelmed.

She wasn’t aware of what the man at his side could feel, but of course, she didn’t want to believe what her feelings told her. She wasn’t in love with the glaive, her destiny was definitely tied to Prince Noctis, however... her heart fluttered when he touched her, being able to hide her reactions when he cared for her and kept protecting her despite that he didn’t have any power anymore.

She knew that she did it out of duty, for honor, for her lost king and country. It was a promise she had to fulfill. She didn’t remember feeling this way with Noctis, since the last time she saw him it had been about twelve years ago when they were still children, innocent of the riddles of love.  
For her, the Prince had always been like a younger brother and friend, but above all, he was someone to protect, to whom she owed loyalty. And now she was traveling with Nyx as if nothing mattered, as if her destiny wasn’t recorded, as well as her duties.

She wished the night to come, where he would embrace her again, even if it was on the pretext of giving her warmth, and she felt fragile because she couldn't hold his rhythm. She didn’t want to look like a weak woman, that's why Lunafreya rarely complained, so her feet would bleed along the way. But he realized her strengths and weaknesses, and without complaining or reproaching her, he healed them one by one. Her reflections lasted long, listening to her heartbeat in the silence of the night. She looked at Nyx, who had closed his eyes to try to fall asleep.

He had even offered to get a job and at least not sleep outdoors, and she hadn’t known what to say, because she didn’t know if she should be moved or take that for something logical. The cold was eating her bones again and trembling her body moved, leaning towards Nyx, clutching her fingers around the blanket that covered him, hiding her face in his chest, like a little girl who wanted to escape her responsibilities and fears in the place that she felt safe.


End file.
